Typical Day, Not So Typical Night
by Eleanorose123
Summary: Sometimes, Alexa's days are predictable, but not all the time... Backdrop for Alexa Spicer included. Semi-sequel to "The Spice In Life"


Typical Day

This is a typical day for me, Alexa Spicer. I usually wake up, eat, work on robotics, and have arguments with my father, Jack. Today's no different.

"But I don't see why I can't just go to the town's park to look for maple leaves? We don't own a maple tree in our yard!" Argument has commenced, awaiting rebuttal from idiot.

"Because what if you get into fights with thugs, or teenagers, or _squirrels_! You wouldn't stand a chance! Besides, you never bother going out in the yard, who knows, we might have one!"

"Alright, first off, _SQUIRRELS_? I've got Jeffy, who **needs** to eat maple leaves to keep his squirrel appearance. Second, I can take anybody, I'm not as weak as I look. Third, we-don't-have-one."

This conversation's **seriously** making my blood boil. If I don't take it out on something soon, my dad will have to call medical care.

"You're-too-young. End of story, Alexa." I could swear his voice was smothered with…SMUGNESS. But smug or not, it made me snap.

"You are…SO STUPID AND BLIND!" I kicked the wooden crate near me, and shattered it to many pieces. Did I ever tell you my kick was almost unstoppable? Unlike Dad here, _I'm_ strong.

Sadly, I didn't know about the metal generator _in_ the crate, and hurt my foot. I hopped around, as I mentally cursed and winced in pain, tripping over more boxes. Jack rolled his eyes and picked me up, to prevent me from hitting my foot again, and carried me to my room.

He laid me on my soft bed (Well, it was almost 11:00 at night, so I probably did have to go to sleep anyway) and patted my head softly.

"You're too stubborn for your own good." he said, now petting my red hair. It felt…soothing. Relaxing…like a mother's touch-oh wait.

I don't have a mom. Heck, I don't think I ever had a mom.

I don't remember _ever_ seeing a female take care of me as a child, or one being in love with Dad. I never wanted to ask, because it might be painful for him, and I only want him feeling physical pain from me when he deserves it.

My train of thoughts halted when he stopped petting me and was about to walk away. I grabbed onto his hand to stop him. He looked at me, with his eyes practically saying that there was no reason for him to stay, so I gave him one.

"Tell me the story of the Xiaolin Warriors and the Heylin boy wanting to take over the world, again." I said quietly. I loved hearing that story, the pure imagination of magic within objects, ghosts, and humans who could control elements was amazing. I really wanted to know who made that story up, but Dad never lets me see the book, 'cause he knows it off by heart.

"Again?" he replied. "You haven't heard that in years, aren't you getting too old for that kind of stuff?"

I shook my head. "I have the right to imagine! Plus, I'm too old for magic stories, but not old enough to go to the park by myself?" I had a point, you can't deny it.

He laughed. "True, besides…" he looked off into the distance, "it's my favorite story too."

I smiled as he began to tell the story I'd grown up hearing. This particular part of the story was about a man called Chase Young, one of the greatest villains to ever live, and he'd lived for centuries! Apparently, he was once good (Heh, SURE he was…once a villain, always a villain) then one day he sold his soul for a magical soup that allowed him to live forever. Thing was, he could also turn into a dragon form (I wish I could see that!) and was a great warrior.

Then, during the present day of the story, he met the warriors, and the Heylin boy. That Heylin boy sounds like a huge whiner to me, but I have to admit that his heart was in the right place, and his determination to take over the world is something I admire. But that's not all, no, he was Chase's biggest fan! He would do anything for him! ANYTHING! I can't help but think that he had a crush on him, but I wouldn't interrupt Dad when he's telling the story, because, honestly, he looks so happy when he recites it.

I yawned ten minutes in, dang it. My body was tired, and when my body's tired it falls instantly asleep. Oh, well. Hope Dad will forgive me for falling asleep…yawn…in the morning...

* * *

_This dream again…. I have it every other night….that old witch is talking nonsense to me, and what's with that talking bean? Wait, something just went by. It's really fast. Is that…scales? A dragon! He's gonna __**kill**__ me, IT'S A MONSTER!!!_

"KYA!" I screamed. I couldn't help screaming at that nightmare, but I wish I hadn't. I have my dad's high, shrill scream. Still, he came running in.

"Alexa! What's wrong! Who-" He froze. He realized that it was only another nightmare. I've been getting them so much, and I don't know why. "Oh Alexa…" He grasped me in a hug. "Don't scare me like that."

I began to cry in his arms. "Do you think I WANT to have these dreams! They're TERRIBLE! The witch, the bean, the dragon, THEY'RE _MONSTERS_! MONSTERS HAUNTING ME! WHY _ME_?" I'm sobbing intensely. I don't want to see this anymore! I can't TAKE it! But as my frustration was getting the best of me, I could hear him softly singing…

_"__Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now. Don't be ashamed to cry. Let me see you through. 'cause I've seen the dark side too. When the night falls on you. You don't know what to do. Nothing you confess. Could make me love you less._

_I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you."_

I probably never told you this before, but he has a wonderful singing voice. Forget those boy bands right now, his voice is pure and delicate. And the song he's singing is the same one he sung to me as a child. It's my lullaby. I can feel him pet my hair once more, and before I knew it I'm asleep again. But I'm dreaming peacefully. I'm dreaming of us together.

* * *

I woke up again, but this time because it was morning. Now I _really_ need to apologize to Dad, for falling asleep during his story _and_ nearly giving him a heart attack. Before I left my room, I quickly combed my hair. Yes, it's scruffy and all, but I have to keep it in a certain style. I don't know why I do, but I have some dark green hair near the top of my head, and my father says if a certain person saw it, that person will get _really_ mad. I trusted his words, so I cover it up with my red hair, and when I leave the house, I wear a red hat.

"Well, hope I don't get yelled at too much," I said as I put down my comb with my full name engraved on it and left my room. On my comb, and almost every one of my robots, it reads, "Alexa Chase Spicer". I find it ironic that my middle name is the same as that guy in the story, but it's only a story, right?

* * *

A/N: Suuure...it's a story Alexa...  
These one shot stories of her are prequels to a fanfic that me and a friend of mine on Youtube are currently wokring on called "Regeneration" and we hope to post it here as well ^_^


End file.
